Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Promesas
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Gokudera Hayato. Estilo Psicológico."-Nacer, vivir y morir. Es una línea recta.—Dijo al aire.—No un círculo. Sólo una recta… un punto que lleva a otro punto, como si fuera inevitable y del cual no hay retorno." final.
1. Chapter 1

_Fic basado en Hitman Katekyo Reborn_

**PROMESAS**

Por **DC**

Entró a la mansión Vongola con calma. En sus labios el acostumbrado cigarro a medio consumir. Sus ojos viajaron por el pasillo hasta la base de la gran escalera que llevaba a la segundo planta, y por lo tanto, a los cuartos de los guardianes que habían aceptado vivir en ese lugar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron titubeando. Volvía de una misión de tres días y tenía la necesidad de encerrarse en su cuarto, pero tenía que cumplir con un asunto protocolar antes. Giró su cuerpo hacia el pasillo a la izquierda que lo llevaría hasta la oficina del Décimo Vongola.

Sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra le parecieron demasiado presurosos. Pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos, en un gesto de saber si no se veía demasiado cansado. No tenía intensiones de demostrar restos de la batalla, ni menos de lo que aún pesaba sobre él.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta, sin mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para ser escuchado. La voz de Tsuna invitándolo a entrar le sacó una media sonrisa tonta. A veces olvidaba que el Décimo había dejado de ser un niño al igual que él. Pero estaba en uno de esos días en que las imágenes del pasado estaban tan latentes en su cabeza, que no podía evitar encontrarse recordando y añorando el pasado, como queriendo retornar a la inocencia.

Pasó el umbral de la puerta con su arrogancia característica. Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación midiendo y cuestionando. Sus ojos terminaron en la mirada tranquila y adulta de su jefe. Saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza, el otro sonrió como cuando era niño.

**-Gokudera-kun…**

**-¿Todo bien, Décimo?—**Pregunta al notar al Guardián de la lluvia sentado en una esquina, fuera de su primera visión del lugar.

**-Todo bien**.—Contesta Tsuna mirándolo con seriedad. **-¿Salió bien tu misión?—**Preguntó mientras pasaba los ojos por él. También notó que Yamamoto se le quedaba viendo con algo de preocupación.

**- Salió como estaba planeado, Décimo. Los objetivos fueron detenidos. No hubo mayores problemas.—**Contesta mientras apaga su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros de una mesa esquinera, mientras le da la espalda a los otros dos. Respira recordándose el discurso que ha repetido desde que salió del edificio que destruyó para salvarse el trasero. "_Todo está bien"_

**-Es bueno saberlo, Gokudera-kun.** –Dice el Vongola poniéndose de pie. Gokudera gira a verlo y sabe que es el momento de salir de allí. Sonríe como en el pasado. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello y suspira.

**-Estoy algo cansado y necesito una ducha, me gustaría retirarme si no necesita nada más, Décimo.—**Dice mientras retrocede un par de pasos alejándose del Vongola que ya está junto al escritorio y evita mirar a Yamamoto que se ha quedado demasiado callado para su gusto.

**-Gokudera-kun…**

**-Mañana le traeré el informe escrito de lo que sucedió.—**Se adelanta a decir, dejando a Tsuna con una pregunta en los labios. –**Buenas noches**.—Dice saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras lleva una de sus manos a su costado derecho. _Duele_. Duele una mierda, pero es por su culpa. Camina rápidamente por el pasillo alfombrado hasta la escalera y sube a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su cuarto. Gira la manilla y entra cerrando con seguro. Su cuerpo da un respingo como liberándose de una carga muy pesada al verse en terreno seguro. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y su cuerpo se contrae hacia delante cayendo de rodillas en el piso mientras sus brazos se cruzan por sobre sus costillas apretándoselas como si aquello disminuyera la lacerante sensación que tiene de dolor. _Pero fue su culpa_, es lo que repite su cabeza.

Lo arrinconaron. Lo hicieron sentir temeroso. Lo llevaron al extremo y estuvo a punto de romper la promesa a Tsuna. Los explosivos en sus manos saltaron a todos lados, no le importó si terminaban con él también. Estaba allí por una misión importante, tenía que cumplirla con temeridad. Tenía que cumplir, sin importar las consecuencias… Pero en medio del humo, las llamas, los gritos y el dolor de su propio cuerpo, recordó las escenas de la pelea por los anillos y la cara de Tsuna cuando le vio salir de la humareda con más cara de muerto que de vivo. Recordó sus palabras. Y vio a Shamal diciéndole que aún no lo entendía. Estaba traicionando al Décimo. Estaba traicionando su obligación como mano derecha de mantenerse siempre a su lado.

No sabía cómo, pero se arrastró entre los muertos y escombros. No supo cuanto tiempo le llevó salir de allí y llegar a su hotel. Tampoco supo si había sido demasiado evidente para los que le vieron que no venía de hacer algo muy limpio. Pero eso ya no importaba. Estaba allí, había vuelto. Había hecho su mejor actuación. Ahora sólo tenía que calmarse y llegar hasta el baño. Elevó sus ojos a su objetivo. No estaba demasiado lejos. Alejó una de sus manos de su cuerpo y la apoyó en el suelo para ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se abrieron más al notar que estaba manchando con sangre el brillante suelo de madera. Por instinto, miró su camisa roja y vio que estaba más oscura en su abdomen.

Se puso de pie apretando sus labios para no emitir un quejido y se encaminó al baño regañándose el andar lamentándose como un debilucho.

Se sentó al borde de la bañera, se quitó el saco y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando se la quitó la arrojó a una esquina, con cansancio. Los vendajes que se había puesto antes de llegar a la mansión volvían a estar manchados de sangre. Aquella herida, mezcla de cortada y quemadura, estaba portándose rebelde. Quitó los vendajes con cuidado. Sólo esperaba que no se infectara.

Por un momento, pensó en pedirle al Ryohei algo de ayuda con el sangrado, pero quitó la idea de su cabeza. Se merecía estar sufriendo, por haber faltado a su promesa. Por haber tenido la intensión aunque fuera pasajera de dejarse morir en ese lugar. Por haber si quiera pensado en traicionar al Décimo.

Un sonido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos mientras maldecía su mala suerte. Se quedó quieto. El sonido se repitió, acompañado esta vez por una voz.

**-Décimo…-**Murmuró Gokudera poniéndose en pie y cogiendo una de sus batas. Mientras se la ponía evitando emitir alguna queja de dolor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con tranquilidad. - **¿Pasa algo, Décimo?—**Preguntó con curiosidad al ver al Vongola en medio del pasillo con algo de intranquilidad. Éste al escucharle hablar se le quedó viendo con seriedad. Sin mediar palabra se adentró en el cuarto del guardián de la tormenta y se quedó quieto con la mirada en el suelo.

Hayato se golpeó mentalmente al ver la marca se su mano en el suelo, y ver los ojos del Décimo sobre él al elevar la vista.

**-Estás herido.—**Afirmó mientras le miraba con algo de decepción. Gokudera desvió la mirada hacia un lado y apretó los puños.

**-Nada que no pueda remediar. Gajes del oficio.—**Dijo con un tono despreocupado mientras caminaba hacia el baño para llevar la bañera de agua caliente.

**-Mandaré a Shamal para que te revise**.—Escuchó que dijo el Vongola a sus espaldas.

**-No es necesario.—**Dijo sin voltear.—**Ya no soy un niño. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Décimo. **

**-No debí enviarte solo.—**Dijo Tsuna con un tono diferente, que le recordó a una de los recuerdos de las antiguas peleas por los anillos. Se volteó con energía a verle. No pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver que el Décimo se sentía culpable de su mal manejo de la misión.

**-Tsuna…-**Le llamó como en pocas veces desde que se conocían.-**… soy Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta, mano derecha del Décimo Vongola. Un asesino... No me quites valor.**

**-Yo…**

**-Estoy de vuelta. No importa que haya pasado en ese lugar**. **Estoy aquí**.—Dijo mirándole con firmeza. Era eso mismo lo que quería evitar. Por eso había intentado engañar a la súper intuición del décimo. Bajó los ojos mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.—**Está bien, tú ganas. Pero prefiero al cabeza de césped.—**Dijo volviéndole a mirar.

El Vongola afirmó pareciendo más tranquilo, mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba sentado en su sillón frente a la ventana abierta de su habitación. Sus ojos paseaban por la oscuridad del cielo, en busca de nada. Estaba tratando de cansarse para dormir, pero aún no había logrado sacarse el recuerdo de los ojos del Décimo Vongola de encima cuando Ryohei le había dado el informe de los "daños" en su persona.

Le había pedido expresamente al cabeza de césped que se ahorrara aquello, pero no le había hecho caso. _Algo de evitar esconderle información al Jefe_. Y se suponía que él, Gokudera Hayato, era el más leal de los guardianes, y por lo mismo, había aprendido a filtrar la información que le pasaba a Tsuna, que según su visión se preocupaba demasiado por todo. Y a causa de aquello había quedado fuera de misiones, por lo menos, por 5 días.

No había servido de nada sus objeciones ante ello. Los ojos se Tsuna le mandaron callarse y acatar.

**-Cinco días aburriéndome…-**Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus brazos en el sillón.

* * *

Día domingo por la mañana. Como siempre que estaba en la mansión, se levantó a las 6 AM. Bajó al comedor a los treinta minutos después impecablemente vestido. Aunque había dormido unas pocas horas, parecía tan normal como siempre. Se sentó en la silla a la derecha de la que ocupaba el Décimo.

A los 10 minutos, como costumbre aparecía Tsuna y un poco después, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo. El décimo se le quedó viendo con algo de preocupación cuando le vio sentado esperándolos.

**-Buenos días, Décimo.—**Dijo con su acostumbrado tono complaciente.

**-Buenos días, Gokudera-kun**. –Dijo sentándose**.-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Estoy bien, Décimo. No debe preocuparse. El Cabeza de césped hizo buen trabajo.—**Agregó mirando al susodicho con seriedad, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

**-De todas formas deberías descansar más.—**Dijo el Vongola con aquella mirada de preocupación marca registrada que tanto evitaba ver en la cara del jefe.

**-Me aburro.—**Dijo mientras una sirvienta se acercaba a servirles a café a todos.

**-¡Esa fue una herida extrema!—**Agregó con su habitual entusiasmo Ryohei, ganándose una patada por bajo de la mesa del Guardián de la Tormenta.

Por otro lado, Lambo se mantenía concentrado en comer y Yamamoto en sonreír. O por lo menos eso creía. Ya sabía muy bien que Lambo ya no se mostraba tan infantil y por lo mismo, no se metía demasiado con él. Yamamoto, en particular, era el icono de la calma y la seguridad. Aunque su sonrisa hubiese cambiado un poco con el tiempo, ya que a veces no parecía tan resplandeciente y boba como antaño.

Todos habían crecido, incluido él… pero aún así los ojos de preocupación de Tsuna seguían provocándole esa carga. Siempre se terminaba culpando de preocupar innecesariamente al jefe. Si ya reclamaba a los demás guardianes el hacerlo… cuando era él el causante, se sentía peor. Era la mano derecha, estaba allí para apoyar no para ser un problema. Y no importara que hiciera, pareciera que siempre terminaba preocupando a la familia.

* * *

A penas era medio día y ya estaba con ganas de largarse de la mansión, aunque no supiera a donde. Por petición expresa del Vongola X, había vuelto a su cuarto a descansar. Y no había hecho más que despachar media cajetilla de cigarros y pasearse como león enjaulado por su cuarto.

Estaba volviéndose loco.

...

CONTINUARÁ...

DC

CHILE 2010


	2. Chapter 2

**P R O M E S A S**

**P O R**

**D C**

A penas era medio día y ya estaba con ganas de largarse de la mansión, aunque no supiera a donde. Por petición expresa del Vongola X, había vuelto a su cuarto a descansar. Y no había hecho más que despachar media cajetilla de cigarros y pasearse como león enjaulado.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, pero hizo caso omiso. Pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar que la abrían y entraban en el lugar.

**-¿Por qué no contestabas?—**Preguntó Yamamoto mientras se paraba frente a él con su antigua cara de no saber a qué a tenerse cuando se trataba de los estados de ánimo del bombardero.

**-¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó sin tardar.

**-Sólo venía a ver si no habías hecho volar esta parte de la mansión. —**Dijo el más alto mientras se dejaba caer en otro de los sillones junto a la ventana, mirando al bombardero con tranquilidad y hasta algo de curiosidad.

**-Así que vienes a fastidiarme. ¿Acaso no tienes alguna cosa importante que hacer?**

**-Na, na… Hayato… Sólo vine a hacerte compañía para que no termines matando a alguien.**—Dijo soltando una pequeña risita que no pasó desapercibida por el otro y que hizo que frunciera más el ceño.

**-Te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas conmigo, idiota. **—Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta.

**-¿A dónde vas?**—Preguntó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie también y siguiéndolo en su caminata fuera de la habitación.

**-A trabajar…**-Dijo como si nada.

**-A Tsuna no le va a gustar verte dando vueltas por la casa.**—Dijo en tono sabelotodo.

**-Me quitó las misiones… No la obligación de seguir con mis otras funciones…**-Dijo sin saber porque si quiera daba razones a sus actos al tonto que seguía caminando a su lado. Se detuvo y se le quedó viendo:- **¿Y tú, por qué me sigues?**

**-Es mi día libre, y me da curiosidad ver qué haces. **—Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Gokudera se permitió verle de forma aún más rara de lo que ya le veía cuando éste le salía con frases tan extrañas como esa.

**-Haz lo que quieras… Idiota…**-Masculló lo último mientras seguía a caminar seguido del Guardián de la Lluvia.

A los minutos llegó frente a la puerta de su oficina, al otro extremo de la casa en la que estaba la del Décimo. Abrió la puerta y observó el alto de papeles en su escritorio. Sonrió para sí mismo y se fue a sentar en su confortable silla.

El sol a sus espaldas se reflejaba en la cubierta de madera y cuero. Sabía que la primera regla de un sobreviviente era no darle la espalda a una ventana, pero no sabía el porqué aquello nunca le había molestado. Además sabía que el Vongola X había mandado a poner vidrios que aguantarían un impacto de alto calibre, si fuera necesario.

Tomó unas de sus plumas fuentes y se dispuso a empezar a ver los informes sobre su mesa. Hasta que un pequeño carraspeo lo sacó de su concentración. De mala gana levantó los ojos y se quedó viendo al pelinegro frente a el.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora?**

**-Me aburro.**

Gokudera tuvo ganas de echarse a reír.

**-Vete a entrenar o lo que sea que haces cuando tienes día libre.**—Dijo volviendo a mirar el informe de la última misión de Ryohei.

**-Es que…-**Volvió a decir Yamamoto.—**No tenía un día libre desde hace mucho… Ya sabes, y no sé que hacer.—**Terminó.

**-¿Y piensas fastidiarme?... Vete a casa, idiota.**

**-Na na… No te enojes Gokudera, además mi padre está de viaje. **

Ya medio enojado, el guardián de la tormenta apretó su pluma con ganas de luego lanzársela al otro para que se fuera de una vez.

Bajó la vista al informe del Guardián del sol y suspiró. No se sorprendió al notar la palabra "extremo" varias veces en la hoja. ¿Acaso no sabía otros sinónimos? Fastidiado tomó el informe y lo lanzó hacia un lado.

El siguiente informe pertenecía a Lambo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar la mezcla entre italiano y japonés del texto. Para más remate las orillas estaban pintarrajeadas con dibujos extraños.

**-Es inútil**…-Murmuró volviendo a percatarse de que Yamamoto estaba todavía allí mirándole mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma algo nerviosa.-**¿Aún aquí?**

**-Tengo hambre. ¿Acaso ya no es la hora del almorzar?**—Gokudera miró su reloj y asintió, mientras empezaba a creer que el Guardián de la Lluvia estaba siguiendo ordenes al andar siguiéndole como sombra.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

DC

CHILE 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

**P R O M E S A S**

**P O R**

**D C**

Eran las ocho de la noche y ya se había sacado al Guardián de la Lluvia de encima. Salió al patio interior de la mansión y se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes, fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Necesitaba estar solo. No es que se sintiera deprimido o algo por el estilo. A lo más estaba cansado de estar allí sintiéndose inútil. Muy mano derecha sería, pero le gustaba más estar en misiones que allí esperando a que pasara alguna cosa.

Pasó instintivamente su mano izquierda por su costado. Aún dolía. Estaba claro que no estaría al cien por ciento tan pronto, pero en el pasado ese tipo de cosas no le detenían.

Escuchó pasos cerca. De pronto pudo percibir la silueta de dos personas a unos 15 metros caminando entre los árboles de cerezos. Quiso entrar en la mansión para evitar ser visto fuera de su habitación, pero por alguna razón sus pies no se movieron.

Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar bien, pero ya había reconocido el perfil de Décimo Vongola caminar con tranquilidad junto al ya mayor extutor, Reborn.

Su espalda se apegó aún más a la pared y se quedó quieto, más al notar que estaban acercándose a su posición.

**-Así que fue eso…-**Dijo la voz de Tsuna.

**-Hm…-**Respondió el otro echando una mirada depredadora a su alrededor, tanto que Hayato creyó haber sido visto por el arcobaleno.

**-Ahora entiendo, pero… **

**-Eran el triple de lo que nos habían informado. Mis informantes dicen que el lugar quedó en ruinas, y que iba a ser muy difícil para esas escorias reconocer a sus muertos**…-Dijo lo último sonriendo de medio lado. Cosa que hizo que el interlocutor cerrará los ojos y respirara con mayor profundidad como queriendo detener sus pensamientos.

**-Una trampa…-**Murmuró el Vongola.

**-Quien sabe. De todas formas, Gokudera tuvo suerte de salir vivo… Aunque por lo que vi en las fotografías parecía no tener la intención de salir de allí…- **Agregó lo último sin ningún tipo de emoción. Tsuna se removió intranquilo. Metió sus manos hasta el fondo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**-¿Estás diciendo que iba a suicidarse?**

**-Vencer o morir...—**Dijo como si nada mientras bajaba el ala de su sombrero con elegancia.

Tsuna sonrió con algo de tristeza.

**-Es el Guardián de la Tormenta… está en su esencia atraer la batalla hacia él, para desviarla de los que protege.—**Dijo Reborn mirando hacia donde se encontraba Gokudera oculto.—**No se le puede culpar de hacer lo que todos esperamos que haga… Nee, Dame-Tsuna.**

**-Pero…**

**-La misión fue un éxito. Aquel grupo está casi extinto y gracias a uno sólo de tus guardianes. Créeme, Dame-Tsuna, que si antes respetaban a tus subordinados, ahora deben tenerles terror...—**Agregó lo último mientras golpeaba con un dedo la frente de Vongola X como cuando tenía 15 años.

**-Todo tiene un costo.—**Dijo Tsuna alejándose un paso de su extutor.

Gokudera resbaló su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, aún oculto.

Las voces empezaron a alejarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, empezó a sentirse molesto.

_**-Todo tiene un costo**_.—Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba allí por un rato más.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

DC

CHILE 2010.


	4. Chapter 4

**P R O M E S A S**

**P O R**

**D C**

Aquella noche Gokudera no durmió. "Todo tiene un costo" se repitió en su cerebro una vez tras otra. Por alguna razón no llegaba a comprender el significado completo de aquella oración en los labios de su jefe. ¿Cuál era el real costo de lo que hacía? ¿Cuál era el costo para él? ¿Para los Vongola? Aquello que parecía no estar viendo de forma completa.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar aquella agitación que se anidaba en su pecho. Ésa que no le dejaba pensar, respirar, dormir… Olvidar. Porque no entendía, como en el pasado, no llegaba a entenderlo todo.

…..

…..

…..

"_**-¡Ya ríndete, maldito! ¡Estás solo! —**__Gritó el tipo que parecía ser el jefe._

_Gokudera mordió su labio inferior. En sus manos apareció sin pensarlo demasiado el doble de dinamita._

_**-No hay manera de que escapes con vida de este lugar. —**__Dijo otro que le apuntaba con su arma._

_¿Cuántos había allí? ¿Quince, veinte…? Quizás treinta mafiosos… todos contra él. _

_No supo porqué, pero soltó una pequeña risita._

_**-Espero que se hayan confesado**__. —Dijo bajando la vista en el mismo momento que arrojaba los cartuchos de dinamita. Su cuerpo se movía lentamente cayendo hacia atrás. Escuchó gritos, órdenes, disparos. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir la onda de choque de sus dinamitas al explotar en el lugar. No llegó a saber cuando el ruido se volvió silencio."_

…_.. _

…_.. _

…_.. _

Y no había pensado en nada más que mandarlos al diablo. Estaba cumpliendo su misión sin importar nada más; como aquella vez contra los Varia. Su responsabilidad para con la familia merecía el costo. Por lo menos, lo pensó estando allí en medio de todos. Lo sintió firme en su pecho cuando inició el desastre. Si moría, ellos morirían con él.

No recordó las palabras de Tsuna, ni a la familia. Sólo la misión. El impulso. La voluntad puesta en sus acciones y en la destrucción. El ruido y el dolor le sedaron. Cuando despertó en medio del silencio se sorprendió de estar allí. Apenas podía moverse. Parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de escombros.

Estuvo allí bastante tiempo escuchando a lo lejos uno que otro gimoteo de alguno que debía estar dando su último aliento bajo todo ese desastre. ¿Por qué él seguía vivo? ¿Por qué no había tenido el mismo destino que esos malditos?

Como pudo se sentó entre los escombros. Fue en ese momento cuando notó la herida en su costado.

¿De dónde había sacado fuerzas para salir de allí? ¿De dónde había sacado el frío impulso de caminar entre el desastre sangriento sin vomitarse encima? ¿Sería acaso su fuerza o la necesidad de volver?

Aquello pasaba a ser el número uno en lo más cercano a estar muerto de su lista de situaciones extremas. Pero por alguna razón desconocida se había salvado. Y ahora estaba allí en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad tratando de entender el costo de todo aquello. ¿Había perdido algo… o el costo era algo de lo que carecía y qué nunca iba a tener?

…

…..

**8 AM.**

Seguía metido en su cama. No creía poder ver la cara del Décimo, no después de saber lo que su jefe y amigo pensaba de todo lo que había pasado.

La claridad del día se colaba entre las cortinas. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los rayos de luz que terminaban en el piso de madera. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? No quería pensar, no estaba preparado para descubrir por segunda vez lo que Shamal, su hermana y el mismo Décimo le habían hecho ver en el pasado.

**-Un círculo.-**Murmuró.- **Un círculo.-** Volvió a repetir.

**-¿Qué es un círculo?—**Preguntó una voz a su lado. Sus ojos se posaron en Ryohei que se había entrado en su cuarto sin que él llegara a notarlo.

**-Nada.—**Dijo de mala gana.

**- Veo que estás bien. No pierdes tu mal humor**. –Dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba unas cosas sobre la cama.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Pues… ver tu herida. Hay que cambiar las vendas…**

**-No es necesario.—**Dijo dándole la espalda.

**-Acaso quieres preocupar más al jefe**.—Dijo sabiendo que lo haría picar.

**-Estoy bien, sólo necesito estar solo**.—Dijo hundiéndose más entre las sábanas.

**-Entonces vendré después.—**Dijo el boxeador retirándose.—**Pero no olvides que el ciclo de la vida también es un círculo.—**Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo en el cuarto.

**-Nacer, vivir y morir. Es una línea recta.**—Dijo al aire.—**No un círculo. Sólo una recta… un punto que lleva a otro punto, como si fuera inevitable y del cual no hay retorno.**

…**.. **

…**.. **

…**.. **

No bajó a comer. Seguía en su cama tapado hasta las orejas. Escondido. Agradecía a la deidad que le había concedido el no ser interrumpido. Ya no estaba pensando. Había decidido dejar de hacerlo. Era inútil. No llegaba a captarlo. Él, que siempre fue considerado un genio en la escuela, no tenía idea de cómo entender esto. Y odiaba cuando se sentía así.

…

…**.. **

11 PM

**-Los trabajos deben hacerse bien… No hay puntos medios.— **Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de Reborn antes de salir al pasillo y encontrarse de frente con el Décimo y su mentor.

**-Gokudera-kun…**

**-Buenas noches, Décimo… Reborn…-**Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza para saludarlos.

**-Veo que vas a salir…-**Dijo el arcobaleno logrando la atención de Tsuna en la vestimenta del medio italiano, que llevaba su largo abrigo negro, que le hacía ver mayor a lo que era.

**-Sólo por un momento…-**Contestó el peliblanco sonriendo nerviosamente.

**-Pero…-**Intentó decir algo el Décimo.

**-Volveré pronto.—**Dijo sin darle tiempo al Jefe Vongola de interrogarle y se alejó rápidamente desapareciendo por el pasillo.

**-Déjalo. —**Dijo Reborn antes de arrastrar a Tsuna para el lado contrario para seguir hablando de las próximas misiones.

…..

…..

Salió de la mansión tratando de parecer lo más normal. Sabía que entre los subordinados se había corrido la voz de su estado, y se notaba más al notar la mirada que le daban al pasar los controles de seguridad para salir de allí. Una mirada entre admiración y preocupación. Tampoco es que no le vieran así antes. Era el Guardián de la Tormenta y estaba acostumbrado a que sus dirigidos se le quedaban viendo raro cada vez que el trataba de actuar de forma madura y calmada. Bueno, cuando notaba que parecían distraídos no podía mutar a su personalidad explosiva que los hacía correr hacia todos lados para salvar el trasero.

El último control se sorprendió incluso más cuando dijo que caminaría. Vio en el guardia una cara de duda. ¿Era prudente que la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola saliera a la calle de esa forma tan común? ¿Sin automóvil, sin compañía de otro guardián, sin custodia?

El bombardero no le dio tiempo a pensar más. Se alejó tras la reja desapareciendo por la acera rumbo al centro de la ciudad. No estaba tan lejos del sector en que vivían cuando estaban en secundaria. Por asuntos de comodidad del jefe y por la curiosa obsesión de Hibari, se habían mantenido dentro del cuadrante. Claro, manteniendo la distancia adecuada para proteger de problemas a sus amigos y conocidos. La mafia seguía siendo la mafia, no importaba que tantos años hubieran pasado ni que tan fuertes se hubieran vuelto. Ver morir a sus conocidos era lo mismo. El maldito dolor punzante en medio del pecho que les quemaba para siempre.

…..

…..

…..

**-Sólo tengo un propósito. Vivo por ese propósito.—**Murmuró al apagar el tercer cigarrillo de su caminata.

**-Y mueres por él, también.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró de forma sorpresiva. Shamal le miraba con las dos manos a la altura del pecho mostrando que estaba desarmado mientras sonreía.**—Tranquilo…**

**-Viejo…-**Murmuró a modo de reconocimiento. Fue cuando notó que estaba en la cuadra de la Secundaria Namimori. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello tratando de ordenarlo junto con sus pensamientos. No le agradaba ser descubierto en medio de sus reflexiones.

**-¿No se supone que deberías estar descansando?—**Preguntó su antiguo mentor mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con tranquilidad. Hayato metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba hondo. Le agradaba el aire frío con olor a tierra húmeda; y por alguna razón, le agradaba el encontrarse con Shamal.

**-Estoy bien.—**Dijo mirándole con tranquilidad. La noche estaba tan silenciosa.

**-Entiendo… ¿Y qué se supone que haces caminado sólo por la ciudad? ¿Buscando problemas?**

**-¡De qué hablas, viejo! Sólo es un simple paseo.—**Dijo sacando sus cigarrillos y encendiendo uno de manera aparatosa.

**-Supe que destruiste un edificio completo en tu última misión…-**-Dijo el hombre sin mirarle. Gokudera caló su cigarrillo con algo de fuerza.

**-Eso es una exageración…-**Contestó con los dientes apretados y sin mirarle.—**No usé tanta dinamita.**

**-Mmm… No sé a qué estás jugando, Hayato. Pero a tu Familia no parece gustarle**.-—Gokudera le miró con el seño fruncido.—**Tu Juudaime me estuvo fastidiando… preguntando cosas. Supongo que cree que puedo ayudarle a entender tu manera de hacer las cosas.**

**-El décimo es muy amable y se preocupa demasiado…-**Murmuró.

**-Él no quiere que mueras, menos por tus ideas locas sobre la mafia y la lealtad. Tú deberías saber bien eso. Desde la batalla por los anillos contra los Varia… **

**-Viejo, no hay necesidad de recordármelo… Crees que he olvidado todo eso…-**Dijo mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba con firmeza.

Shamal sonrió.

**-Eso fue lo que le dije. Que eras Smokin Hurracane Hayato y el Guardián de la Tormenta. Que tu inteligencia es mayor que tu idiotez.—**Dijo lo último riendo abiertamente.

Gokudera apretó los puños…

**-Supongo que gracias…-**Dijo sonando amenazante.

**-Mejor vete a casa.—**Dijo el medico palmeándole la espalda y empujándole un poco.—**Si Hibari ve que has estado tirando tus colillas de cigarrillos en la acera de su linda Namimori te morderá hasta la muerte.**

…..

…..

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, Febrero de 2011.**

_**-Nacer, vivir y morir. Es una línea recta. No un círculo. Sólo una recta… un punto que lleva a otro punto, como si fuera inevitable y del cual no hay retorno.-**__ Lo único bueno que he escrito en los últimos meses xD._


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMESAS**

**POR **

**DC**

Siempre se quedaba de pie junto al Décimo en las reuniones en su despacho personal, pero esta vez era diferente. Tsuna se había encargado de dejarlo personalmente sentado en medio de uno de los sofá de tres cuerpos del lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que quedó herido? ¿Tres meses? Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas no decepcionar a Tsuna. En no mostrarse delante de él como alguien que no se preocupa por su propio bienestar. Pero parecía que era imposible mientras siguieran siendo lo que eran. Los guardianes de un capo de la mafia con muchos enemigos.

Aceptaba que no se encontraba tan bien. La última misión había sido un desastre pero no por su culpa, sino porque Ryohei y su "destrocémoslos al extremo" se salió de control y para qué negarlo, también se terminó por entusiasmar y ya no hubo quien los detuviera.

Cuando Yamamoto y Lambo llegaron, se encontraron con una bodega en llamas y a medio derrumbar. Y a ellos dos ayudándose para salir en medio de todo el barullo.

Sonrió levemente. No podía evitarlo, había sido divertido.

**-Empecemos...-**Dijo la voz de Reborn volviéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en la cara seria del Guardián del Sol junto a él. Parecía estar incómodo. Supuso que como buen hombre extremo no había usado sus propios poderes para curarse.

Al otro lado, estaba sentado Lambo medio apoyado en el sofá a punto de quedarse dormido. En frente, Yamamoto con su típica cara relajada y Chrome apretando un cojín.

Para variar Hibari no había aparecido. Ya le diría unas cuantas cosas cuando le viera aparecer.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en las palabras del arcobaleno que empezaba a dar el resumen de la semana pero por alguna razón sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Volvió a sonreír de manera sutil. Siempre había sido igual, el exterior siempre era demasiado vacío como para prestarle debida atención de su parte, es por eso que se había obligado a pararse junto al Décimo en las reuniones. Aunque los otros creyeran que era por su manía de "mano derecha", era más bien porque de pie podía controlar mejor su concentración. El pararse rígido y atento de cuidar a Tsuna le ayudaba a estar enfocado. Y no como ahora que podría jurar que podría estar cayéndose el techo y él no de daría cuenta.

**-¿Gokudera-kun?—**Escuchó su nombre desde lejos. Abrió los ojos y encontró al Décimo de pie frente a él. Se sorprendió levemente y le miró con tranquilidad, disimulando el salto que dio su corazón.

**-¿Pasa algo, Décimo?—**Intentó ponerse de pie.

**-Te dije que estaba en Marte…-**Dijo el Arcobaleno con sorna.

**-Yo…**

**-Estás cansado.—**Afirmó el Décimo no dejando que se parara. Y mirando a Ryohei.—**Y tú, ya cura tus heridas. Es mejor que ambos se recuperen pronto, así que pueden ir a descansar por hoy. **

**-Dejaremos que Hibari se encargue esta vez.—**Dijo Reborn.

Afirmó de mala gana, pero pensándoselo era lo mejor. De todas formas la mansión estaba llena de guardianes como para que el Décimo fuera a pasar peligro por él estar durmiendo un rato. Apoyó sus manos en el sofá para levantarse cuando de pronto su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

DC

04 de diciembre de 2011


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMESAS**

**POR**

**DC**

_Podía escuchar un alboroto de lejos. Palabras entrecortadas, sin sentido. ¿Qué se supone que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Y… Peor aún, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?_

Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el vendaje que cubría su pecho. Los ojos de Shamal no dejaban de escabullirse de su mirada. Algo estaba muy mal y lo sabía. Podía verlo hasta en el desorden que había en la habitación. No era común que Shamal terminara atendiendo a alguno de ellos, solían conformarse con los primeros auxilios de Ryohei y una que otra bandita insignificante. Pero la sensación en el aire era preocupante.

**-¿Qué sucedió?—**Preguntó mientras trataba de incorporarse en su cama con algo de dificultad. El mayor se acercó con la intensión de ayudarle, pero se detuvo a media acción.

**-Hayato…-**Murmuró el médico antes de sentarse al borde de la cama medio dándole la espalda.—**Ese corte en tu pecho… ¿Recuerdas cómo pasó?**

El peliblanco llevó su mano a su corazón y lo pensó un poco.

**-Un tipo en la bodega… usaba una espada como la que tiene Yamamoto. **

**-Entiendo…-**Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de soltar lo que lo inquietaba.-** Su filo tenía veneno**. **Fue por eso que te desmayaste.—**Afirmó mirándole fijamente como queriéndole decir que no era lo único.

**-Veneno…-**Murmuró el Guardián de la Tormenta, sonriendo con algo de frialdad en la mirada.

Shamal se puso de pie volviendo a darle la espalda y empezando a dar vueltas en su cuarto sin mucho sentido mientras simulaba que ordenaba algunas de sus cosas. Pero su antiguo discípulo lo conocía demasiado bien.

"_Algo está muy mal"—_Pensó Hayato.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?—**Preguntó haciendo que el doctor parara en seco su caminata por el lugar y volteara a verlo con seriedad y algo de incertidumbre en el rostro. Gokudera sonrió de nuevo, más como un gesto de autoprotección. Confirmaba sus temores.

**-Ese tipo… su veneno. No era cualquiera, es uno que no se puede sacar de un sistema así como así…** **Sólo puedo neutralizarlo… Si hubiera sido en otro lugar de tu cuerpo… si no estuviera tan cerca de tu corazón… **-Dijo el médico empuñando las manos con fuerza.

Gokudera cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón latía con una lentitud que le asombraba. Acaso no debería estar golpeando en su pecho aterrado por estar al borde de la muerte.

**-¿Voy a morir? ¿Es lo que me quieres dar a entender?—**Preguntó Hayato elevando la voz.

**-No si puedo evitarlo.—**Dijo Shamal mirándole con una intensidad que le dio algo de fuerza.-**He usado un mosquito que hará que el veneno se mantenga concentrado en tu pecho…-**Dijo el doctor volviendo a caminar por la habitación.—**Es lo único que he podido hacer. Y no sé cuánto tiempo será efectivo… Veneno de Mamba negra… Es una suerte que estés vivo y no hayas muerto por un paro respiratorio…**

**-Así que podría morir en cualquier momento…**

**-Sí.—**Dijo volviendo a enfocarse en el pecho de Gokudera, como si pudiera ver la cicatriz oculta por los vendajes.—**No es un antídoto. Si somos descuidados el veneno irá a tu corazón y morirás en segundos.—**Dijo con su tono bajo que solía usar cuando castigaba a Hayato en su niñez. Un tono serio, pero afectuoso a la vez.

Gokudera se tensó.

Morir... Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y apretó los ojos. Sólo tenía 22 años, y ya había vivido demasiado. Ser un mafioso era un trabajo de 24 horas. Ser la mano derecha de un Capo de la Mafia, era un trabajo de toda una vida. Y esa vida se le estaba escapando de entre los dedos.

**-¿Le has dicho algo al Décimo?—**Preguntó volviendo de sus pensamientos.

**-Sabe lo del veneno, pero no sabe que no puedo quitarlo. Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él.—**Dijo el médico acercándose un par de pasos.

**-No se lo digas.—**Dijo Gokudera poniéndose de pie y afirmándose en la cama para mantener el equilibrio. Aún estaba mareado por todo el ajetreo. Se sentía como si le hubieran succionado las energías de una forma demasiado rápida.

**-Pero ¿qué dices? Tu familia tiene que saber lo que está pasando.**

**-Sabes mejor que yo que no es el momento. El Décimo necesita a todos los guardianes en esta batalla. Por lo menos, debo buscar a alguien más para que me reemplacé**.—Dijo lo último mirando el brillante piso de madera de su cuarto.—**Shamal, ¿puedes hacer que los mareos se vayan?—**El mayor afirmó en silencio mientras se le acercaba. Nunca lograría entender a su alumno. Podría adivinar algunos de sus pensamientos, pero nunca podía saber los motivos que hacían que actuara de una u otra forma.

La promesa de permanecer al lado de Tsuna se estaba escapando de entre sus manos. Ya no estaba en él mantenerla. Pero mientras estuviera con vida, estaría allí para ser su escudo.

**DC**

**04 de diciembre de 2011**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Promesa**_

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Las cortinas de su cuarto estaban cerradas, pero podía adivinar que era más de medio día. Tsuna se había empeñado en hacerlo descansar más. Sabía que con la cara que tenía no era extraño que todo el que lo viera creyera que estaba listo para caer inconsciente en cualquier momento y no los culpaba por ello. A fin de cuentas, la culpa sólo la tenía él…

Cerró los ojos esperando encontrarle algún sentido a todo lo que estaba por suceder, pero no lo consiguió. Hasta medio sonrió al notar que de alguna forma muy paradójica terminaría compartiendo el mismo destino que su madre. Morir joven y posiblemente de un asunto relacionado con su corazón.

Se removió inquiero bajo las sábanas. Sabía que las medias verdades de Shamal y las suyas no habían convencido del todo al Décimo. Menos, a los demás guardianes. Lo había sabido en el momento mismo en que las palabras habían cruzado el cerco de sus dientes. No eran tan estúpidos, como para creerse el asunto de que todo estaba controlado… supuso que los ojos de su mentor no podían mentir como su boca.

Yamamoto le había mirado de una forma que le dolió. Se sintió traicionándole o algo de eso. Eran amigos, y supuso que de manera velada le reclamaba la mentira. El dejarle fuera. El alejarle como lo hacia siempre. Pero qué podía hacer o decir.

"_**Estoy muriendo, pero no se preocupen… Buscaré alguien para que no se note mi falta."**_

Una estupidez. Una grandísima estupidez. Es por lo que había preferido mentir en primer lugar. Nadie estaba preparado para conversar ese tipo de cosas.

Uri se removió a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón se había mantenido quieto y sin arañarlo. Supuso que también lo sabía.

…

Tres días habían pasado.

Sentado en la silla de su oficina, contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana. Afuera, el día parecía tranquilo y cálido. Por alguna extraña razón todo aquello se sentía demasiado bien. O por lo menos, mientras Shamal no cruzara la puerta del lugar junto a sus cosas y empezará con la, ya casi, rutina de inyecciones. A fin de cuentas, era lo que lo estaba manteniendo vivo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. No giró, pero creyó extraño no haber escuchando el típico saludo de su mentor y médico. Giró levemente para encontrarse con Hibari Kyoya frente a su escritorio mirándole con aquella frialdad acostumbrada. Giró completamente su silla y esperó a que el otro hablara.

El guardián de la Nube se sentó en silencio, manteniendo su postura lejana.

**-¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad al herbívoro?—**Preguntó de improviso provocando que su corazón diera un salto. Mordió su labio inferior y se obligó a mantener la calma. Después de todo, cuando el muriera, Kyoya tendría que cargar con más responsabilidades de las que ya llevaba con él.

**-¿Qué verdad?—**Preguntó de vuelta, echándose atrás en la silla descansando su espalda. Si el guardián quería hablar, lo harían.

Hibari sonrió levemente.

**-Así que no piensas hacerlo.** –Afirmó levantándose y dándole la espalda.

**-Hibari… **

El pelinegro se quedó quieto, pero sin voltear a verle.

-**Confío en ti.—**Dijo Hayato sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y al mismo Hibari. Giró nuevamente su silla hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando el cielo, mientras Kyoya abandonaba el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Confío en ti_ Aunque lo pensara con concentración, no sabía muy bien a qué venía todo eso. Pero necesitó en aquel momento decírselo. Hacerle llegar esas dos palabras. Quien sabe si no era más que una tontería propia de alguien que va a morir o algo más profundo, un atisbo casi lejano de la verdad más profunda que se guarda siempre dentro, oculta en la oscuridad.

A fin de cuentas, era verdad. El Décimo estaría bien… entre todos los guardianes, Hibari era el más fuerte y el más centrado. Él sabría mantener a flote a la familia en el peor de los casos, como él había tratado de hacer cientos de veces.

Yamamoto se le quedó viendo en medio del almuerzo con obstinación. Lo conocía bastante bien como para adivinar que aquello no quedaría en una simple observación. Tenía algo que decirle, y era obvio que apenas se levantaran de aquella mesa le seguiría por la casa hasta poder hablar. De lo que fuera que le estuviera molestando en ese preciso momento.

**-¡Hayato!—**No volteó. ¿Para qué? Era Yamamoto Takeshi, después de todo. Sintió la mano del más alto agarrándole el brazo para detenerle. No es que se hubiera echado a correr, pero supuso que Takeshi creía que lo iba a hacer en algún momento. Después de todo, siempre era mejor evitar una conversación con el Guardián de la Lluvia, que aguantarse el sermón por más de una hora.

**-¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó al instante mientras le miraba y hacía que le soltara.

**-Yo… quiero conversar contigo… quiero… yo…-**Pasó su mano nerviosamente por su nuca, como cuando era niño. Hayato no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, cosa que le estaba sucediendo más de lo que podría reconocer.

**-¿Sobre qué…?**

**-Shamal dijo que estarías bien… pero aquello sigue ahí…-**Dijo apuntando su pecho, sin llegar a tocarle.

**-¿Y eso qué?**

**-Es como una bomba… Yo no me creo el cuento de que todo este bien.—**Soltó de lleno mirándole con aquellos ojos negros que a veces le hacían creer que el pelinegro era menos despistado de lo que parecía y creía que era.

Hayato sonrió por segunda vez en el día. No podía evitarlo. Era un gesto extraño. Una especie de sonrisa irónica, pero dirigida a sí mismo.

**-¿Qué te preocupa?—**Preguntó tratando de no mirar la cara de Yamamoto.

**-Que desaparezcas… como desaparecen todos en la Mafia. **

**-¿Te refieres a morir?—**Preguntó Hayato. El otro afirmó.—**Es el costo.—**Dijo sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Aspiró un par de veces antes de darle una última mirada a Takeshi y seguir su camino hacia su cuarto.

El alto no lo siguió. Supuso que se quedó en medio del pasillo mirando como se alejaba. Esa imagen se le hizo cursi, triste… y lejana.

_Era el costo…_ Ahora lo entendía. Era el costo del que había hablado Tsuna y Reborn. Era el precio que le estaba tocando pagar por haber vivido su vida como lo hacía hasta ese momento.

Miró el anillo en su mano y se preocupó. No tenía tiempo para elegir con más cuidado. Quizás ni siquiera para ver a alguien fuera de la Familia. Y fue cuando lo decidió. Su anillo lo dejaría en manos de otro guardián. ¿Pero quién?

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic  
26 Diciembre de 2011**


	8. Chapter 8

**Promesas**

Por _DarkCryonic_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana, quince días? Y de dónde venía esa tranquilidad que le hacía caminar por la mansión como si fuera un día igual a otros, de lo más común. Estaba aterrorizado, no del maldito veneno en su pecho, sino que de aquella sensación de frialdad que le tenía invadido. Era como si su cuerpo ya estuviera más conciente que el mismo de lo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Las palabras estaban quedando fuera, sin sentido.

Y estaba decidido. Lo había visto venir. Sus armas, sus responsabilidades sólo podían ser suplidas por los mismos guardianes en su totalidad. Habían vagado sus pensamientos de uno en uno viendo quien podría hacer mejor uso de sus cajas y anillos, pero no lo había captado bien. Ninguno parecía ser ad hoc a lo que esperaba, pero todos en totalidad, todos ellos eran como él… y no se refería a su fuerza, porque sabía que no era el más fuerte. Era más bien el ideal o visión que siempre había llevado dentro de sí cuando veía a los Vongola.

Afirmó su frente en el vidrio frío del ventanal de su habitación al llegar allí después de asistir a una reunión con algunos de los guardianes del lugar, asunto que se volvía más necesario, cuando sabía que las cosas estaban sospechosamente tranquilas. Y fue cuando lo decidió. Tenía que actuar como la mano derecha de la forma que Reborn esperaba que hiciera. Miró el anillo en su mano y mirando por última vez el jardín, volteó sobre sus pies y se encaminó hasta la oficina del Vongola X.

Frente a la puerta se detuvo no más de un minuto, porque sabía que si esperaba más terminaría por arrepentirse, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Shamal había sido serio al decirle que los mosquitos no estaban siendo tan eficaces como en principio. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, y golpeó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsuna le miraba de una forma que le provocaba un ahogo. Había tanto en aquellos ojos que terminó por sólo quedarse con la idea de decepción. Bajó los ojos. Sabía que nunca había sido demasiado positivo en aquello, pero no creía estar siéndolo ahora. Sacó su anillo de su mano y lo dejó sobre el escritorio del otro, quien al verlo se echó hacia atrás inhalando con fuerza.

**-Pero…**

Sacó las cajas del saco y las dejó junto al anillo.

**-Vuelvo a ser sólo ****Smokin' Bomb Hayato****. —**Dijo sonriendo. —**Sé que no lo entiende, pero como van las cosas es necesario que tome los recaudos. Yo ya no podré ser útil. Había pensado guardar silencio hasta el final, pero eso hubiera sido irresponsable de mi parte. Por sobre cualquier cosa, no debo exponer a la familia. —**Dijo con rapidez impidiendo que Tsuna pudiera emitir alguna palabra.

**-¡No!—**Exclamó el Vongola provocando que Gokudera le mirara más nervioso de lo que estaba. **—No.** —Dijo poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio con fuerza.

La puerta abriéndose del lugar distrajo a Gokudera. Reborn entraba con su acostumbrada seguridad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. El peliblanco se tranquilizó.

**-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó Tsuna a su mentor.

**-Pues sí.**

**-Y no pensabas decírmelo, ¿verdad?—**Preguntó de nuevo el Vongola mientras tomaba en anillo de la tormenta y empuñaba la mano sobre él.

**-No era mi deber hacerlo. —**Respondió pasando junto a Hayato y poniendo una mano en su hombro, gesto que algo reconfortó al ex guardián, pero que era bastante extraño viniendo del Arcobaleno. —**Tu mano derecha piensa con más frialdad que tú. No hace nada que no hayamos esperado de su trabajo y lealtad, así que no te comportes como un chiquillo, Tsuna.**

**-Reborn san…-**Murmuró Gokudera.

**-No puede terminar así. No se supone que las cosas sucedan de esta manera. Yo…-**Se dejó caer sentado en su sillón sin levantar la vista.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Yamamoto con cara de alerta.

**-Tenemos una alerta de intruso. —**Dijo parándose junto a la ventana, detrás de Tsuna.

**-¿Qué?—**Preguntó Gokudera mirando al Arcobaleno. Entrecerró los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta.

**-¿A dónde vas Gokudera?—**Pregunto Tsuna, casi gritando.

El peliblanco no dejó de caminar, al llegar a la puerta miró levemente a su mejor amigo y sonrió antes de salir corriendo sin darles tiempo a nada más. Y fue la acción que inicio todo. Tsuna se puso de pie, siendo seguido del Tutor y el Guardián de la Lluvia. Daba órdenes a los subalternos que se cruzaba en el camino, y otro tanto por los comunicadores que tenía ya instalado en la oreja para comandar la defensiva.

Las primeras explosiones a lo lejos le hicieron saber donde se encontraba el Guardián de la Tormenta. Ni siquiera tenía que adivinarlo. Siempre estaría en primera fila, recibiendo el fuego.

Apretó el anillo que llevaba aún en las manos, mientras pensaba en las 15 cajas que llevaba en los bolsillos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Gokudera Hayato nunca había querido demasiadas cosas. Pero había sido exigente con las pocas cosas que había deseado: una familia mafiosa a la cual pertenecer, un buen jefe, y enemigos que enfrentar. Y como todo buen mafioso, una muerte digna de su misma existencia.

Por alguna razón había creído que todo aquello era lo más perfecto que habría podido imaginar vivir. Así que cuando traspasó las puertas de una de las entradas de la mansión y dio de lleno en uno de los patios, no se molestó al ver que los guardias corrían para todos lados preparándose para lo que fuera a llegar.

La primera explosión que vio, hizo volar parte de uno de los muros interiores, que separaban los patios en secciones desde a calle hasta el centro mismo del lugar. Eso había estado cerca, demasiado.

La voz de Ryohei a su lado lo volvió a la realidad.

**-Esto es muy extremo. —**Sentenció el Guardián del Sol. —**Pero aún no veo atacante alguno. —**Terminó por decir, cuando uno de los árboles del lugar salió destrozado para muchas partes a causa de una segunda explosión.

Gokudera echó en menos su sistema de cajas y a Uri por sobre todas, pero pensó que aquello era mejor. Sacó algunos cartuchos de sus bolsillos y prendiendo uno lo lanzó hasta el aire frente a él. La explosión fue pequeña, pero una risita rompió el silencio. 4 figuras oscuras aparecieron en el lugar.

Hayato no se lo pensó mucho, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de ponerse a pensar a qué familia pertenecerían o cuál era la finalidad de estar allí. Sacó cartuchos y empezó a lanzarlos hasta hacer cae alguno. Ryohei, por su parte, prefirió quedarse detrás a ver que tanto pasaba con todo. Unas explosiones a lo lejos le hicieron saber que no era el único frente de batalla en el lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó terminar con los intrusos? Yamamoto había calculado que unas 4 horas, sin contar las pequeñas pausas de silencio, que los ponía a todos muy nerviosos. Los heridos entre los subalternos eran bastantes. Daban gracias a lo que fuera de que Hibari no hubiera estado demasiado lejos del lugar, y que hubiera despachado a varios en menos de 20 minutos. Por otro lado, Mukuro, con su típica arrogancia, también había aparecido reclamando que luego se cobraría el favor y de manera muy alta.

4 horas. Cuando se reunieron junto al Décimo Vongola para darle un informe, en una parte segura de la mansión, no se sorprendieron de ver a Ryohei aparecer con un Gokudera siendo casi arrastrado.

**-Suéltame, no ves que tengo que revisar que esos malditos estén muerto.**

**-Otro puede encargarse de eso. Tsuna nos mandó a llamar. —**Decía haciéndolo entrar de un empujón dentro de la habitación. Ganándose más de una mirada de curiosidad. Acaso no era él, el que siempre estaba allí primero y retando a los demás de dejar esperado al Décimo.

Más que molesto, saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia Tsuna, pero sin mirarle del todo. Se quedó cerca de Reborn que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, en contraposición del Vongola. Aquello puso nervioso a Tsuna que estaba acostumbrado a que Gokudera estuviera siempre cerca de él para acercarle documentos o sólo para reforzar sus pensamientos…

**-Las bajas de nuestros hombres son menores a las esperadas. Hay más heridos que muertos. —**Dijo Mukuro mientras se rascaba la nuca en pose de querer salir corriendo pronto, mejor, si podía evitar la pelea con Hibari, que había estado los últimos eternos dos minutos mirándole de forma fija.

**-La cosa se está poniendo más agresiva. Nunca habían osado acercarse tanto a la Mansión. —**Dijo Yamamoto, que estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas tras el escritorio de Tsuna.

**-Sé todo eso. Los mandé llamar porque quiero comunicarles algo. —**Dijo el Décimo mirando de reojo a Gokudera que se había quedado apoyado en una pared sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar. Él ya no debería estar allí.

**-¿Qué puede ser más importante que lo que pasó recién?—**Preguntó Ryohei. Que se mantenía cerca de la puerta, lo que hacía que Hayato pensara que no le sería para nada fácil salir corriendo de allí.

**-Yo… **

**-El idiota de su jefe quiere que ustedes asuman responsabilidades que antes tenía el mano derecha.** —Dijo Reborn caminando hasta el centro de la habitación. Los ojos de todos fueron a parar a la figura de Gokudera.

Hibari sonrió.

**-Así que el herbívoro lo dijo.**

Gokudera le devolvió la mirada con enojo y apretando los nudillos.

Yamamoto se removió incomodo, y dio algunos pasos hacia el peliblanco, que al notarlo pareció acercarse más a la puerta.

**-Gokudera no seguirá con el cargo**. –Dijo Tsuna.

**-Pero…-**Intentó preguntar Mukuro que no sabía mucho de todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo**.-¿Cómo? Sí siempre ha reclamado ese puesto como el suyo… no entiendo…**

**-Gokudera está muriendo.—**Sentenció el Arcobaleno. Y eso fue todo lo que llegó a escuchar Hayato antes de sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo el peso de la verdad le caía encima. Saberlo era una cosa, escucharlo decir de aquella forma era más tangible que ver una espada atravesarte el estómago. Había sido mucho. Apoyó aún más el peso de su cuerpo en la pared.

**-Pero…-**Intentó hablar Yamamoto.

Llevó la mano a su pecho y sonrió.

**-Reborn-san dice la verdad.—**Dijo notando que su voz salía demasiado normal.**—Yo ya no puedo seguir con el cargo. Mi cuerpo ya no me responde del todo. —**Agregó parándose derecho-** Es hora de volver a casa.—**Dijo mirando a Tsuna.—**Mi hermana vendrá por mí dentro de poco.—**Dijo medio sonriendo, antes de caminar los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y salir de allí. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

_**Continuará…**_

_**DarkCryonic.  
Prox. Cap. Será el último.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Promesas**

Por _DarkCryonic_

Cerró los ojos al notar la luz de lleno en el rostro. Volvió a entreabrirlos al notar la brisa marina invadir su cuarto. Levantó una de sus manos como visera y observó el mar frente a él.

La inmensidad del mediterráneo por las tardes era una imagen que le dejaba sin respiración, era tan bello y tan nostálgico. El brillo del sol sobre las olas, las pequeñas embarcaciones en la costa, los riscos y blancas casas… el murmullo de la tranquilidad.

**-No te muevas tanto, Hayato. — **Dijo la voz de su hermana a su lado, sacándolo se su ensoñación. Esta le miraba desde una pequeña silla de madera que no combinaba con el sillón que ocupaba él, bajo el umbral de la gran ventana abierta.

Sonrió levemente antes de prestarle más atención. Una manguerilla de suero y analgésicos estaba conectada a su brazo izquierdo a la altura del antebrazo. La miró con algo de fastidio, llevaba con ella los últimos dos días, y no había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que había llegado desde Japón. Su cuerpo había empezado a combatir con los efectos secundarios del veneno. Según sus propios conocimientos ya debería estar muerto, pero algo estaba retrasando el final. Y de alguna forma estaba agradecido, a veces sentía que le faltaban pensar y decir cosas antes de partir. Otras, las más quizás, miraba de reojo su arma de fuego en busca de una salida rápida y sin tanto dramatismo. Después de todo era un mafioso con una imagen que mantener.

**-Shamal vendrá en una hora a revisar tu estado.—**Asintió en respuesta. Bianchi se levanta con una calma que le sorprende cada vez que la nota y se aleja sin antes tocarle el hombro, en una muda forma de decirle que está allí.

Escucha la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, y vuelve a prestar atención al mar.

Aún rememora a veces las palabras de algunos de los guardianes cuando se despidieron de él en la mansión Vongola. Trató de evitar dicha escena de todas las formas posibles, pero Tsuna no le dejó escapatoria. Todos le prometieron una visita, después de asegurarse de que la mansión y el Vongola estaban a salvo de peligro. Hasta Hibari en su extraña forma de comunicarse por medio de amenazas.

Su mente no pudo evitar murmurarle que aquello no llegaría a pasar. Que sería la última vez que vería a todos. Que aquel juego de la mafia, aquella parte de su vida que lo había transformado todo a su paso, había dejado de existir frente a sus ojos justo en el momento en que giraba sobre sus talones y salía de aquel lugar acompañado de Shamal y su hermana.

Atrás quedaba ser parte de aquella familia, de aquellas personas que lo habían acogido por tanto tiempo. Atrás quedaba también el bombardero.

….

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi le había abrazado con fuerza. Aquello lo había dejado helado por un momento. Había superado por creces lo que había creído que era una amistad que sólo los vinculaba por la existencia de Tsuna. Había entendido de forma rápida, de que no había un tercero entre ellos. Que eran amigos. Que lo habían sido siempre y que el Guardián de la Lluvia le quería a su manera.

Le palmeó la espalda con fuerza y le murmuró un par de palabras que no llegó a pensar demasiado, pero que lograron que el otro le soltara. Le sonrió.

Ryohei se acercó imitando a Yamamoto de forma rápida. Murmuró alguna de sus frases extremas y se fue sin decir nada más.

Recordaba la mirada de Tsuna mientras los guardianes se acercaban a él a darle la mano, aunque no dijeran palabra. Aquellos ojos con algo de impotencia que a veces no podía ocultar, menos a él, que había pasado años estando a su lado, observándole, apoyándole y siendo el segundo al mando.

Habría querido poder… No. Ya no se puede pensar en aquello. los "habría" ya no estaban dentro de su vocabulario.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo y lo supo. Su corazón se aceleró por un instante. Sonrió.

**-El sol brilla tanto. —**Dijo elevando su mano derecha hacia el cielo azul inmenso frente a él, mientras el sol le bañaba con calidez que ya no podía generar por sí mismo. Y lo entendió.

* * *

Los funerales de Gokudera Hayato se efectuaron en la propiedad de su familia paterna. Su tumba ocupó el espacio bajo un gran árbol de olivo que había estado por muchas generaciones en el lugar.

Nadie ocupó su lugar en la Generación Décima de Vongola. No había que pensarlo demasiado. No había cuestionamientos sobre aquello. Era imposible. Inapropiado. Sólo había existido un Guardián de la Tormenta para el Décimo.

…

…**..**

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic  
04-11-2012 22:11:42**


End file.
